Sugar Cubes
by KeyRing
Summary: L offers Light a sugar cube before going to bed. L/Light, yaoi, oneshot.


**A/N**: I wanted to write another one shot, but make it more beautiful and less trashy than my previous one. Be sure to tell me what you think!

---

**Sugar Cubes**

"Sugar cube?" L offers. He recommends eating one before going to bed every night. At first I had objected, but three nights ago I said to to hell with it, and, to my dismay, my sleep had improved by the 50% L had said it would. I accept and place the white candy on my tongue, enjoying the melting sensation as it dissolves. L also places his on his tongue with his index finger and thumb. He gets up out of the chair and locks his fingers together, stretching his arms up over his head. His shirt rises, exposing his pale midriff right in front of my face. I blink.

His jeans and boxers are sagging, showing off a thin line of black pubic hair. His skin is almost pure white, a sure sign that L's stomach has never seen daylight. It's perfectly smooth over his jutting hip bones and I longed to touch him, feel how soft he must be, drag my tongue over it-

"Something wrong, Light-kun?"

"No," I say casually, hiding the fact that I momentarily stopped breathing in awe of his body. I have never thought of L as a person before. A thing to be desired by another human being. But now, standing before me, is something I need to feel and and claim as my own. However, instead of doing so, I merely stand up and follow him to our bedroom. The bedroom that we've used many nights before, but now feels different. There's... tension. Sexual tension. So thick you could cut it with a knife. All I can think about is those hips, those perfect, skinny hips and running my fingers down their contours.

We change into pajamas, beginning our routine. Changing shirts is the only time L allows the handcuffs to come off. I'm not even allowed to shower without him attached to me. There it is again- A flash of white, his belly button this time along with his entire waist, another thing to cause my mouth to salivate with lust. I pull my shirt over my head praying that L isn't noticing anything different about my behavior and that he can't feel the tension like I can. Before I can put my pajama shirt on, L stops me with my name.

"Light-kun," he says, and sucks on another sugar cube.

"Yes?"

He walks forward. "Are you okay? You look a little... _flushed_."

I know he knows, but I try to get out of it anyway.

"I- I-"

Before I can come up with a valid explanation for the blush on my cheeks and the reason why it increased with every step he took towards me, his lips are against my own. I almost leap back in surprise, but don't. I let him kiss me, gently at first, but then it becomes needy. The sugary saliva enters my mouth like a bird feeding it's young and I eagerly kiss him back, trying to get more. I have never tasted anything so good before.

Never.

It's so good.

While kissing him, my hands go directly to his waist, the area of my affection and the place I know will haunt my dreams for weeks to come. My fingertips finally brush the surface and I can almost feel the sparks emitting from where our skin has connected. I hold him by the hips as I deepen our kiss, intensifying the taste of sugar and drowning in L.

My pajama shirt has long since fallen to the floor and I gently unbutton his, revealing his full figure including every inch of that beautiful waist. I'm breathless and kiss his neck, working my way downward. Past his nipples, down his ribs, all the way to his stomach. I kiss his belly button and stick my tongue inside. L moans gently. He lays on his back on the bed, allowing me easier access to his body. Hands still holding him by the hips, I kiss all of the grooves between them, lapping his perfect skin.

Perfect.

He's perfect.

I begin sliding his pants off but he stops me. "No," he says, changing our positions. "Let me." He climbs on the bed over me and removes my pajama bottoms, exposing my stiffness to the cool air. I gasp when his lips wrap around me and begin to steadily suck, roughly working their way up and down my shaft. He's aggressive, but I like it. No, like is the wrong word. He's making me squirm under him and emit soft moaning noises. I don't just like it. I love it.

I come easily. I don't masturbate very often, I have better things to do with my time than rub myself off. L's tongue brings me to climax so quickly my head is spinning and I know he's amused. He's like that. He picks up another sugar cube and crawls over me again.

"You taste good, Light-kun," he says. "But you're not quite sweet enough for my liking." And he licks the cube into his mouth seductively, looking me dead in the eye the whole time. I nearly orgasm again. Instead, I kiss him hard, tongue fighting to get a taste of the sugary sweetness that's coating the inside of his mouth. It's intoxicating. I just _can't get enough._

While I'm licking the inside of his cheek, I feel something slide inside me. I cry out and my head hits the mattress. L soothes me with a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Shh, Light-kun," he whispers, pushing another finger in. "It'll be over soon."

I glance down and I see his waist and my mind burns in ecstasy and I hold my breath, knowing that it's those hips that will be bucking against mine in a short amount of time. I grab them again and hang on tight, holding him close to my hole. He enters me slowly and I scream his name, unable to keep the pain in check. My entire body is on fire, everything is on fire, because of the hurt, the lust, L, his hips, his everything, my everything, our everything together. On fire.

Burning.

But it subsides. Intensifies. And subsides. With every thrust.

I wail again, but this time it's because I'm going to come for the second time. We're moving together in a single rhythmic movement and I feel his hips grinding into mine and I grip them tighter, pull him deeper inside. I just want to scream, as loud as I can, wake everyone up. Let everyone know that this is happening, that we're fucking, L is fucking me and I love it.

He climaxes inside of me and I on him and I know his white liquid must be nearly pure sugar. He pulls out and rolls over, catching his breath. We're both panting heavily, unable to breathe from the sheer pleasure. I catch another glimpse of his waist. I must have been holding him harder than I thought because there are red marks where my thumb pressed against his jutting hip bones and scratches around his sides where my nails had dug into his skin. I find that I'm not sorry for hurting him. The red contrasts with the pale white and makes him even more beautiful.

So beautiful.

L.

I wish I could love him despite his weirdness, and maybe secretly I do.

"Sugar cube?" He offers.

He recommends eating one before going to bed every night. At first I had objected, but three nights ago I said to to hell with it, and, to my dismay, my sleep had improved by the 50% L had said it would. I accept and place the white candy on my tongue, enjoying the melting sensation as it dissolves. L also places one on his tongue with his index finger and thumb. He sits up and locks his fingers together, stretching his arms up over his head. The skin pulls taunt over his bones in his waist and I shudder.

He sees my wide-eyed expression and kisses me again. Sugary lips.

...I think I do love him.


End file.
